Come Home to Us
by EarthsChampion
Summary: As Superman, Conner had to spend some time in the 31st Century to help the Legion of Superheroes, leaving Cassie and Tim to run the Watchtower. A miscalculation by Braniac-5 had sent Conner back to his present-time on the same day he left, but two months later. During those two months, Cassie had found some information which she knew Conner would love to hear.


The night was bright in Smallville. The sky was mostly clear with a view of the constellations, the moon was big and full, and streaks of lightning would crack the sky now and then from the few clouds that were in the air. Overall, it was a beautiful sight, especially to Cassie, who was staring at it all from the bedroom window of the Kent's Farm House. For the past two months, she and Tim had been leading the Justice League while Conner was helping the Legion of Superheroes in the 31st Century. Normally, the Legion is accurate when it comes to returning heroes to their correct time period, but they do make a mistake once in a while. Even with Braniac-5 putting the data into their time machine, there are still minor mishaps.

Two weeks after Conner had left; Cassie has discovered some new information that she had to tell Conner about upon his arrival. As the days went on, Cassie had grown sad; having Conner away for so long was like living each day without one-half of her body. She would continue to do what she had to, which involved patrolling the world and saving people, helping other heroes in the Watchtower, and going out to dinner with Tim and Stephanie to continue the tradition, even if it just wasn't the same without Conner. With Conner, they would laugh and have a blast. But with him being away, most dinner conversations ended up talking about work.

Cassie saw another streak of lightning. She knew they were from her father, Zeus. He must've been in a good mood, for there was no thunder. Maybe he was trying to comfort his depressed-daughter, but why tonight out of the two months Conner has been gone. She began to think about Conner and couldn't help but frown. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stared up at the full moon. "Please, bring him back. Bring Conner home, safe and sound." She said softly before crawling into bed, instantly feeling Krypto by her legs. "I guess the theory of dogs sensing sadness goes double for you, hu Superdog?" She asked with a light laugh as she rubbed his back gently before clutching Conner's pillow and pressing it close to her chest. "Goodnight Conner." She said softly before kissing the pillow gently and smelling his faint scent from the pillow. She then closed her eyes and did her best to sleep.

A few hours had passed, and the lightning has subsided. All that could be heard were the crickets in the fields, and the rustling of the leaves in the trees from the gentle night breeze. Krypto had raised his head from the sound of Cassie's communicator. He nudged Cassie to wake her up, she stirred and yawned. "Krypto? What is it, boy?" She looked over at her blinking communicator. She groaned as she sat up and looked at the screen. "It's three in the morning, Steph, this better be good." She said as she looked at the message. She read the message aloud to herself. "Come to Watchtower Main Deck tomorrow morning. League meeting at eight. Tim and Bart will be waiting for you." She shook her head and lay back down. "You could've just told me in the morning." She said as she tossed her communicator to the side.

Krypto moved closer to Cassie and rested his head on top of her stomach. Cassie winced a bit as she lifted his head. "Easy, Krypto. Here, come a little closer." She said softly as she turned on her side and wrapped an arm around Krypto. "Your head feels as heavy as a brick on my stomach." She said with a giggle as she scratched his back. Krypto whined a bit and licked her cheek. She laughed a bit and rubbed his neck. "It's not your fault, it's okay, Krypto. Come on, let's get some sleep. Meeting tomorrow." She said with a sigh as she once again closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Once the morning had arrived, the streaks of sunlight shined into the bedroom, shining upon Cassie's face. She stirred a bit before squinting her eyes and then burying her face into Krypto. "Krypto...I need a few more minutes." She groaned and mumbled into him before forcing herself to sit up. The clock read "6:00 a.m." Cassie got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She got out and put on her Wonder Woman outfit before saying goodbye to Krypto and going down to the basement to use the teleporter. "User 003. Wonder Woman." Cassie said to the computer which then teleported her to the Watchtower. She passed through the Main Deck and noticed a few balloons and streamers. A banner that read "Welcome Back!" was held up across the main computer. "This isn't for me I'm guessing." She said to herself as she continued to walk to the conference room inside the Watchtower, where the seven main heroes join. The main heroes of the Justice League were now Conner Kent, Tim Drake, Cassie Kent, Bart Allen, Rose Wilson, Gar Logan, and Raven.

"Okay Tim, what was so important about this meeting from any other meeting that your girlfriend had to message me at thre-" She began to say as she cut herself off once she realized who was in the meeting room. Cassie's eyes opened wide, her mouth dropped, and became utterly speechless as she felt as though her heart had stopped.

Standing in his red boots, blue tights, red cape, and an "S" on his chest. Conner stared at Cassie with his blue eyes and a smile on his face as he ran a hand through his hair, the famous "Superman curl" falling back into its place upon his head. "I should've known you'd be sleeping, that was my fault I guess." He said with a light laugh as his smile grew wider, and his cheeks became more red.

Cassie blinked a few times as her eyes became watery, along with her smile widening. She instantly ran to Conner and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing their bodies together. "You're back!" She yelled with joy as her legs then wrapped around his waist, and then began to kiss his lips lovingly repeatedly.

Conner laughed and wrapped his arms around her, smiling into each kiss she would plant onto his lips and cheeks. "I feel like a soldier who just came home." He said as he hugged her tightly, turning red in his cheeks as he swayed a bit.

She looked over at Conner and cupped his face in her hands. "Well, you kinda are a soldier who just came home. You just wear a different uniform." She said with a giggle as she kissed his lips tenderly. "What took you so long?" She asked softly as she tilted her head.

He let out a sigh as he sat down in his chair at the table. "Brainy had a little miscalculation on the right date to send me back; he put in the wrong month I'm guessing. I'm sorry about that." He said with a frown as he pecked at her lips. "How long was I gone?" He asked as he brought her closer to him.

"Two months." Cassie said with a frown as she caressed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "Two very long months." She moved her head and kissed his cheek. "It's funny, whenever we are apart for a while, I always act out the things which that thirteen year old girl from the Young Justice days, who had the biggest crush on you, would have done if she knew you felt the same way about her. I'd hold you tight, cling to your body and never let go, kiss you a million times, and not care where we were because I had you back again. And that's all that matters." Cassie then lifted her head from his shoulder as she stared into Conner's eyes, twirling a finger in his hair. "I still see that cocky, leather jacket-wearing, fade haircut, and earring-wearing Superboy that I had a poster of in my bedroom. He's just in a different suit. The suit which he was created to wear, and he finally fits into it, on a mental and emotional state." She said softly with a smile. "But you'll always be my Kon."

"And you'll always be my Wondy." Conner said with a smile as he kissed her lips softly. "The jean jacket-wearing, goggles and wig girl that I got to work with for pretty much all of my life. The girl who became the woman I love. The one I spent that magical night in the barn with, and who gave me the ability of marrying her. There wasn't a millisecond that went by which I wasn't thinking of you."

Cassie blushed as she kissed him once more before standing up and holding her hands out to him. "Come on; let's share this moment in our home, because I'm pretty sure there's no meeting."

He held both of her hands and stood up from the chair. "Sounds good to me. I wanna get out of this suit too before it becomes glued to me skin, if it's not already." He said with a light laugh as he walked with her to the Main Deck.

"You mean to tell me you haven't showered in two months?" Cassie asked as she raised an eyebrow to him.

"The only shower I had was when it rained during a fight." He said with a shrug as he punched in the teleporter data to bring them home. He stepped on the pad with her and frowned a bit. "I don't smell that bad, do I?"

Once they arrived back in their basement, Cassie gripped his hand and led him up the stairs. "No, but you're not sitting or lying down anywhere until you shower. Come on, Super-Stink, time for you to be re-acquainted with the shower."

"I'll be quick." He said with a smile. Once he made it up the stairs, Krypto charged at him with a few barks and wagging his tail happily. "I missed you too, Krypto." Conner said with a smile and a laugh as he rubbed Krypto's back. "I'll pet you some more after I shower, sound good?"

Krypto licked him a few more times before walking over to Cassie. "Guessing you're as happy as I am to see him, aren't you?" She said with a giggle before walking with Conner up the stairs to their bedroom. "Now, I'm going to change into my silk-pajamas while you're showering two months of dirt and sweat off of yourself, then you're going to change into your pajamas, and we are not getting out of this bed until you make up for two months of no cuddling." She said with a smirk as she kissed his cheek and pushed him into the bathroom. "Now get going!" She said with a laugh and a small smirk.

"I get all tingly when you take control like that." Conner said with a laugh before closing the bathroom door. After a few minutes, he walked out with his black pajama pants on and his towel wrapped over his shoulders. He rubbed his head of wet hair and smiled as he saw Cassie standing in the middle of the bedroom in her pink silk pajamas. "I've missed you so much." He said softly as he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I have seriously missed you while I was with the Legion."

"You don't even have to say anything." Cassie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Because however much you missed me, I felt that ten times more."

"I felt it a hundred times more." He said with a smirk as he lifted his head to look at her.

She looked up at him and smirked as well. "Thousand times more."

"Million."

"Billion."

"Trillion." Conner said with a laugh as he swayed her and kissed her softly.

Cassie laughed and then lowered her arms to wrap around his waist as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart. "I've missed that sound." She said softly as she looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

"What sound would that be?" Conner asked as he ran a hand through her hair.

"The sound of your heartbeat. I've missed listening to it at night; it used to help put me to sleep, because our hearts are in sync with one another." She said with a soft smile as she kissed his chest before resting her head on his shoulder, grasping at the hair on the back of his head. "I can't begin to explain how much I've missed you, Conner."

Conner sat on the edge of the bed, moving Cassie to sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you so much. Your heartbeat, your breathing." He kissed her cheek before looking into her big blue eyes. "The angelic sound of your voice, flowing through my ears. The feeling of your skin on my fingertips." He said as his fingers brushed down her arm. "And the taste of your lips upon my own, giving me the strength and passion nothing else on or off the planet ever could." He said softly as he slowly pressed his lips to her own, kissing her tenderly.

Cassie's face flushed at Conner's words. She slowly released from the kiss and smiled wide at him as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Since when did you become so great with words? That was so beautiful, Conner." She said as she kissed him once more.

He laughed a bit and smiled at her. "Well, while I had the opportunity in the 31st Century, I had Brainy teach me some romantic things to say before my trip back home to you."

"Well, I'm going to have to thank Brainy someday. But in the meantime, I have some words that I want to share with you." She said as she stood up from his lap and held both of his hands in her own.

"Is everything okay, Cassie?" He asked with a frown as he looked at her. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No, well...yes, but no." She replied as a tear fell down her cheek. "Gods, I didn't think it would be this hard to say."

Conner's frown grew as he then placed a hand on Cassie's face and made eye contact with her, his thumb caressing her cheek as he wiped away the tear. "Cassie...did...did you and Tim-"

"No! No, never Conner!" Cassie said as she then flew up and kissed him softly as she cupped his face in her hands. "I would never do that to you! Never in any lifetime, Conner. That was one time while you were dead, and that was it, I felt so guilty about that. You know that, Conner...I would never do that to you, sweetie, especially now. Now we're married, we're in the Justice League, and did I mention that we're married?"

"You may have mentioned it." He said with a light laugh before hugging her. "I'm sorry Cassie; I don't know why I even said that. I know you wouldn't do that." He kissed her cheek gently and hugged her.

She hugged him and kissed him softly. "It was my fault for not coming out with what I have to tell you fast enough." She said as she landed back onto the ground, holding both of his hands once again in her own.

Conner looked at her and spoke softly to her. "Will I get upset about what you have to tell me?"

She shook her head. "I'm hoping you won't get upset anyway. Though, I'm a hundred-percent positive that this will be the happiest day of your life."

"Are we going to Disney Land?" Conner joked with a wide smile on his face.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him. "I say 'it will be the happiest day of your life', and you think it's about a trip to Disney Land?"

Conner pouted and looked down at their hands, swaying them a bit. "It's fun for all ages..." He softly said before his eyes looked up at her.

She once again shook her head and let out a sigh. Her eyes then widened as she tilted her head. "Actually, I just realized we may go to Disney Land in two years."

"Yes!" Conner said as he pumped his fist into the air. He laughed as he joked around before he raised an eyebrow. "Wait...why two years?"

Cassie sighed before looking up at Conner once more; she took a deep breath before speaking. "Conner...I'm pregnant." She said softly as she stared into his eyes, hoping that her assumption of his reaction would be correct.

Conner was frozen for a moment, processing the three words in his mind and replaying them for what felt like a thousand times. Finally, he blinked a few times as he looked down at their hands. "You were right..." He replied in a quiet tone before he looked at her face, a wide smile forming on his own. "This is the happiest day of my life." He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her a few more times. "I just can't believe it." He said happily as he looked at her, placing a hand on her face. He noticed more tears on her face, and he quickly wiped them away. "Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

"Because I'm extremely happy right now." She said with a smile as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you aren't upset. And also the fact I didn't get to celebrate with anyone about the news yet."

"Upset?! Why on Earth would I be upset?!" He asked as he looked at her and cupped her face in his hands. "Cassie...there is nothing I wanted more than to start a family with you. And now, we actually get that chance. We get to have a family of our own; we get to be parents of the soon-to-be greatest superhero who ever lived! And let's face it, we are some of the most affectionate people ever, so our child will never feel abandoned, only smothered." He said with a laugh as he kissed her.

Cassie blushed and laughed as he spoke. "Greatest superhero that ever lived, huh?"

"Well, I mean come on! The father is a Kryptonian, and the mother is a demigod. A child of Zeus no less! You mean to tell me that this child isn't going to literally be compared to a god?" He laughed a bit more as he sat on the bed. "When did you find out you were pregnant?" He asked softly with a smile.

She moved over to the bed and sat next to him, snaking her arms around his, lacing her fingers with his, and resting her head on his shoulder. "Two weeks after you left. I didn't take a pregnancy test. Raven was actually the one who told me."

"Raven told you? How did Raven know that you were pregnant?" Conner asked as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

"As I walked passed her in the hall at the Watchtower, she pulled me inside of her room, and her eyes opened wide like she was shocked. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that I had two souls." Cassie began to explain as she wrapped her index finger from her other hand around Conner's.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Two souls? Why did she-?" He noticed the blank look Cassie had given him as she pointed to her stomach. "Oh...right...I knew that...sorta..." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

She let out a sigh as she shook her head. "I swear, you are either smart and know what you're doing, or completely clueless of the obvious facts that are right in front of you. Anyway," Cassie said as she continued her story. "I asked her what she meant by that, then she placed her hands on my stomach and told me that I was 'bearing a new soul within my womb'. Which I guess was Raven's form of telling me that I am pregnant. Don't get me wrong, it's totally cool the way she said it. But at that moment, I wasn't in the mood for detailed answers like that, y'know?" She said with a light laugh. "Once I understood what she was telling me, I froze, I cried a little bit because I was overjoyed, and then became upset because I couldn't tell you the good news." Cassie raised her head to look at Conner, a small smile forming on her face. "I'm glad I finally got to tell you. Raven gave me her word that she wouldn't tell anyway else until I got to tell you."

"Not even Tim or Steph know? Even Bart?"

She shook her head and laughed a bit. "If I were to tell Bart, the entire world would've known. I love Steph like my own sister, but she would've told Tim. That is...if Tim didn't already find out on his own." She said with a giggle.

Conner smiled wide as he hugged her and then kissed her cheek softly. "I can't wait to tell the others. Lois and Clark will definitely be happy, as will Kara and Karen. And, I think that we should have Tim and Kara be the godparents."

"Sounds good to me." She said softly with a smile as she kissed his cheek and his shoulder before resting her head in the crook of his neck. "What would you prefer?" She asked softly with her eyes closed, listening to the gentle sound of Conner's steady breathing. "A baby boy? Or a baby girl?"

He pondered for a bit before tuning his head to look at her. "To be honest? I don't really know, it's pretty even for me."

"You mean you wouldn't want a baby boy to carry on the family name? Or a baby girl who would idolize you and adore her daddy? You wouldn't want a son to raise to be just like you and Clark? Or a daughter to treasure and protect from the world?" She asked with a smirk, kissing his cheek after each sentence.

Conner groaned and covered his face, falling onto the bed. "Now I really don't know!" He said with a light laugh. "I mean, I want both! But I don't know if I would want twins, or one older than the other by a year or two." He made a pout as he looked to Cassie. "It's hard." He said innocently.

Cassie giggled and lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around his chest and the behind his head. She kissed his pout and smiled at him. "You're cute when you're frustrated."

Conner turned a bit red and smiled. "I think I know what I would prefer." He said as his arm wrapped around under Cassie's back, while his other held her hand which was on his chest as he brought her a bit closer to her. "I think, we should have a son first, and then wait two years to have a daughter."

Cassie nodded and smiled. "That sounds like a lovely idea." She said with a smile before smirking. "I'll make sure to fill out the application that makes sure we have a boy first and a girl second." She said with a laugh as she laced her fingers with Conner's.

Conner laughed a bit before smiling at her. "I already wrote it out and submitted it to Baby's 'r Us." He said with a laugh as he kissed her again.

She laughed as she nuzzled into Conner, sighing happily. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cass." He said with a smile as he rubbed her back. He frowned a bit as he stared up at the ceiling. "Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

She looked up at him and placed a hand on his face. "Conner, you're going to be an amazing dad, I know you will." She turned in his arms so that her chest was pressed to his as she caressed his cheek. "You're caring, loving, adorable, sweet and kind, not to mention being a superhero." She moved her head close to kiss him sweetly. "You're not only going to be an amazing dad, you're going to be a Super-Dad." She said with a smile as she stared into his eyes. "So don't worry, Conner, don't worry."

"I'll try." He said with a smile as he kissed her cheek. "I know you're going to be an amazing mom, too."

"Oh yeah?" Cassie asked with a light laugh. "Any why's that?"

"Have you not notice how you take care of me?" Conner said with a laugh. "You comfort me when I need to be comforted, you're protective of me, you're gentle and kind, and have the voice of an angel to lull the child to sleep."

She blushed as she kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Conner."

"I mean every word of it, you know that." He said with a smile as he closed his eyes and smiled. "I know you will be an amazing mother. And I hope you know that you're not going to be doing anything anymore."

Cassie rolled her eyes and sat up. "Conner, I'm two months pregnant, I'm not paralyzed from the waist down, I can still do things."

"I don't want you to put on the armor until the baby is born." He said softly as he sat up and looked at her. "If you're in danger, so is our child. And if something happens to you-" He cut himself off as he looked down. "It would be my nightmares coming true."

Cassie's eyes closed as she hugged him, knowing that the thing that could hurt Conner more than Kryptonite could, were his nightmares. They usually consisted of him being brainwashed by Lex Luthor again, and he would harm Cassie and their family. It hurts Conner the most because he tries the best he can to be like Clark, and nothing like Lex. She knew that he wouldn't allow her to be Wonder Woman, and she knew he was right. If something were to happen to her, it could also risk their child's life. "Conner, I'll make a deal with you." She said softly as she lifted his head to face her.

Conner's eyes looked up at Cassie as he placed a hand on her cheek. "What's the deal?" He asked softly.

"I won't put on the armor for the next seven months of my pregnancy, but I'm not going to be doing nothing, I need to have some interaction with the heroes."

He pondered a bit before his eyes widened with an idea. "How about you can help Steph at the Main Computer?"

She nodded and smiled. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, yeah we do." He said as he kissed her softly and hugged her.

She kissed him and stared into his eyes. "I'll be okay, Conner. I'll be safe." She smiled softly as she kissed his forehead before lying down again.

Conner smiled from the kisses before lying down as well. "I know it's the middle of the day and all...but is it okay if we just stay in bed? I need to catch up on months of sleep." He said with a light laugh.

Cassie giggled as she opened his arms for him. "I would never deny getting to have cuddle time with you."

He turned a bit red as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her chest. His eyes closed as he felt completely at peace. Before he fell completely asleep, his eyes opened wide. "I almost forgot." He said as he sat up.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat up. "What'd you forget?"

He lifted up her shirt to reveal her bare stomach. He leaned his head down and kissed her stomach gently. "Hello, our beautiful child. I know that you're still growing and becoming stronger each second, but I just want you to hear from your daddy first that we are always going to love you. You're our bundle of joy and we will always treasure you and love you. I can't wait to see you in another seven months, but I know you'll be worth the wait." He kissed her stomach again before pressing his ear to it and listened. He then heard the child's tiny and rapid heartbeat. "I will always love you." Conner said as he kissed her stomach and closed his eyes.

Cassie smiled and blushed at Conner's words. Once she finished, she raked her fingers through his hair, closing her own eyes and smiled. She had her husband back in her arms, and they can now focus together on having their own family.


End file.
